


For God's sake, take my damn hand!

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Boys In Love, Chinese Food, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Johnlock freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Weird, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: It's been ages since they decided to be an actual couple. Neither John nor Sherlock had ever brought up the "W" word (wedding, of course), but eventually Sherlock manages to surprise his boyfriend.





	

«I hope you're hungry. I ordered Chinese food and can't eat it all by myself.».

John froze as soon as he entered the apartment the door, pleasantly surprised by what Sherlock had just said.

He had … he had ordered dinner?

«You … _what?_ » he freed himself of the coat with a smile, and sat down on the sofa with his boyfriend.

«You _heard me_ , John.» Sherlock sighed, as if it was something absolutely normal for him to do, and John couldn't help but kiss his cheek softly.

«Fine. Just let me take a shower. Eat off, if you want to.» he stood up, and left.

As he came out from the shower, he found his boyfriend on the floor, sitting cross-legged with his eyes shut.

«Shall we eat or would you rather explain me what's going on with you?» John chuckled, taking a seat and checking every lunch box on the table.

«Eat, first.».

«Then?».

«You'll see. Eat. Now.».

They ate their dinner, leaving empty cardboards everywhere.

« … And this woman just wouldn't stop screaming and- ».

«John.».

Sherlock interrupted John's record of what had happened that day at the clinic with an almost creepy, solemn tone.

«Are you okay Sherlock?» he was a bit worried now: his mate had said nothing for the whole dinner-time, not even when John had asked him about the case he had solved that same morning.

«I am. We have to talk now.» he stood up and started wandering through the kitchen.

«Uhm, fine. About what?».

«Listen John. I have … I have always been alone. I had no friends. No colleagues. I barely had a family, as you might have understood by now. And of course I have never had a boyfriend. Actually, I had completely given up on people. Until I met you, John.».

Sherlock sighed, then stopped right in front of his boyfriend, that was still sitting at the table, staring at him speechless.

And then he knelt down.

John laughed.

«What? Shut up I'm serious.».

«It's just … a bit weird. I'm sorry Sherlock. Go – he chuckled – go on.».

«Thanks. – he frowned, then cleared his throat – What I'm trying to say is … – he raised a hand, palm up – take my hand John.».

«Why?».

«I'm trying to ask you to marry me so _-for God's sake-_ take my damn hand!».

«You wha-».

« _Will you marry me, John?_ ».

The blond -haired man shut up immediately.

His eyes filled with tears, and his head went dizzy.

«You … are you … ».

«I _love_ you, John. We both know I would be lost without you and I … I don't even know what to say. It's just … I love you. And I would appreciate to spend the rest of my life by your side. I know things wouldn't change too much, but I just want to make sure you are aware that I love you this much and I want to marry you. – He reached for his pocket and as his hand dug out a silver ring – Will you?».

John chuckled: «Say that again.».

«What?».

«You wanna _marry me?_ ».

«Of course, John. Will _you_ marry me?».

John frowned, drying his tears with his sleeves.

«You know … you said – he sighed – You said you gave up on people. I am not such a social person. I was … I was actually _alone_ , Sherlock. My family … has been torn apart and I lost track of my relatives as soon as I came back from Afghanistan, 'cause _-you know-_ nobody wants to take care of a broken soldier with war nightmares and a limp. But then I met _you_ and … I don't know. I felt like we were so similar and yet so different. But you felt like family to me, and I will never stop thanking you for what you unconsciously did to me. I love you, Sherlock. And I will, Sherlock, I will marry you.».

The dark-hired guy stood up and pulled John closer, holding him tight into his arms.

«Sherlock?».

«Mmh?».

«I love you.».

The detective grinned and kissed the top of John's head.

«I love you too.».

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> Just a few lines to say that this is something I have been thinking of for quite a long time and I eventually wrote it.  
> Let me know what you think of it and thanks for reading this small piece of "fluffness" :)  
> \- Eulalia_writer


End file.
